The present invention pertains to baffles, and in particular to a baffle for plastic injection molds and the like to circulate coolant.
In plastic injection molds and the like a heated material, such as plastic, is injected into the mold to thereby form the material into a particular shape. Molds are further provided with a network of passages which are utilized to effectuate heat transfer purposes. Typically, the fluid is used as a coolant means, however, there are certain occasions where the fluid may be used to supply heat, such as near the runners of a mold. In either case, the configuration of the item needing cooling (or heating) often requires that some passages be provided with only one opening. Obviously, it is preferred, to drive the passage entirely through the die or mold so that an inlet and outlet port may be provided to facilitate flow of the fluid therethrough. Yet, when the passage has only one opening, fluid will not flow therethrough without some intervention.
Prior artisans have inserted baffles into these passages to thereby divide them into two conduits The two conduits would run the length of the passage and be fluidly connected at the end wall of the passage. The conduits then would function as fluid supply and return channels for the passage. To direct the water through the conduits, the baffle would extend into a passage through which the flow of fluid existed and therein provide a barrier which would block the flow in that passage. The flow then would be directed around the baffle via the conduits before, once again, returning to the normally flowing passage.
In the past, the insertion of these baffles has been a problem. Typically an access opening is drilled into the die or mold opposite the passage to be partitioned. The opening is subsequently tapped in preparation for insertion of the baffle. Once this is accomplished the baffle can then be inserted into the passage through the access opening. Prior baffles are provided with plugs which are threadedly received into said openings so that the circulating fluid is not lost therethrough.
This system, while being functional, is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, there is the ever present nuisance of fluid leakage through the extra openings. Hence, a new baffle and method of insertion has been in great need in the industry.